


Ya era hora.

by whiskis



Series: Bellarke drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hacer cuándo entras de parto y tu marido no te coge el teléfono? Amenazalo de muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya era hora.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde vino esto, pero lleva días en mi cabeza y era hora de que lo escribiera. Espero que os guste. <3

Clarke respiraba agitadamente entre las olas de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo periódicamente. 

-El móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura.  
-MALDITO SEAS, COGE EL MALDITO TELÉFONO. 

En ese momento otra oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y gritó, solo para escuchar momentos después a alguien tocando a su puerta. A duras penas consiguió llegar a la puerta. Una Octavia muy asustada estaba al otro lado, respirando agitadamente, Clarke suponia que por la carrera que acaba de darse para llegar. 

-Vale, vale. Que no cunda el pánico. Vamos, coge tus cosas.   
-Octavia, relájate. Aún nos queda tiem...-Otra contracción-AAAAAAAAAAAH.  
-¿¡QUÉ PASA!?  
-Nada, otra contracción. Coge la bolsa con las cosas, está encima de la cama.   
-¿Y mi hermano?  
-Buena maldita pregunta.-Contestó Clarke muy enfadada. 

Llevaba tres cuartos de hora con contracciones, cada vez más cerca unas de las otras, y su marido no le cogía el teléfono. Maldito fuera. Con pequeños pasos y agarrando la parte baja de su barriga salió al rellano mientras Octavia se perdía en el pasillo. Tocó a la puerta contigua a la suya y esperó entre respiraciones agitadas. Un momento después alguien abrió la puerta, Clarke miró hacia abajo para ver a Sara, la preciosa bebita de cuatro años. 

-¡TÍA CLARKE!-Gritó entusiasmada. Clarke le mustió la mejor sonrisa que pudo conseguir.  
-¿Está alguna de las mamás?  
-Sí, voy.-Dijo corriendo hacia dentro de la casa. Menos de dos segundos después Lexa apareció por el pasillo.  
-¿Clarke?  
-El bebé va a llegar.-Dijo mientras otra contracción le recorría.  
-¡Ay dios, ay dios! ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te llevo al hospital?-En ese mismo momento Octavia salió de la casa con una bolsa colgando del hombro.  
-No, Octavia me lleva.-Otra contracción.-Mierda, eso ha sido rápido.   
-Clarke, vamos.-Dijo Octavia posando una mano en su espalda.  
-Sí, sí.-Se giró a mirar a Lexa.-ENCUENTRA A MI MALDITO MARIDO Y DILE QUE COMO NO ESTÉ ALLÍ CUANDO... *contracción* CUANDO ESTE BEBÉ SALGA VOY A MATARLO.-El tono de su voz no dejó duda de ello. 

Clarke se giró a mirar a Octavia y en ese momento se notó mojada, miró hacia abajo para ver un charco a sus pies. Fantástico. La cara de Octavia era de pánico absoluto mientras la miraba.

-Vale Octavia, necesito que no entres en pánico.-Dijo con el tono más calmado que pudo encontrar.  
-Sí, vale. Vámonos. 

***

Lexa entró en casa corriendo y cogió su móvil para llamar a su mujer y vistió lo más rápido que pudo a la pequeña Sara, que la miraba un tanto asustada. 

-Shhh, tranquila cariño, vamos a salir a buscar al tío Bellamy, porque en poco vas a tener un primito.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hija.  
-¿Lexa?-escuchó a través del teléfono.  
-Ay, menos mal. Me voy a buscar a Bellamy, necesito que te encuentres conmigo en el hospital.  
-¿Ha llegado?-dijo entusiasmada.  
-Sí, pero Bellamy no coge el teléfono y Clarke quiere que esté allí.  
-Vale, nos vemos en la comisaría, a la mierda el hospital, voy a matar a Bellamy antes de ver a mi nuevo sobrino. -Lexa rió ante las palabras de su mujer.   
-Fantástico cielo, nos vemos allí. 

***

Bellamy estaba en su oficina arreglando el papeleo cuando escuchó gritos.

-DILE AL MALDITO IDIOTA DE TU JEFE QUE SALGA.-La voz de Raven llegó enfadada.

Bellamy salió de su oficina y la vio parada al otro lado de la sala, Lexa a su lado, con la pequeña Sara en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Bellamy.  
-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU MALDITO TELÉFONO?-Preguntó Lexa enfadada.   
-En la oficina...  
-TU MUJER ESTÁ DE PARTO, IMBÉCIL.-Dijo Raven.  
-Te va a matar si no llegas a tiempo para ver al bebé nacer.-Dijo Lexa con una sonrisa en los labios.   
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡HACE CUÁNTO!?  
-Octavia la recogió hará como media hora, llevaba rato con contracciones y ha roto aguas.   
-Ay dios, va a matarme.-Dijo pasandose una mano por el pelo mientras se acercaba a sus amigas.  
-Vámonos, idiota.-Dijo Raven.

***

Octavia ayudó a una Clarke muy gorda a cruzar las puertas de urgencias para ver a Lincoln y a Abby esperando al otro lado de la puerta, Octavia ya les había avisado que venían.

-Hey, pequeña, ¿cómo estás?-dijo Abby.

Clarke le lanzó una mirada que mataría al más pintado, entre sus respiraciones agitadas.

-¿Cada cuánto tiempo son las contracciones?-preguntó Anya, la doctora de Clarke.  
-Cada tres minutos y medio, pero ha roto aguas.  
-Vale. Clarke, vamos a subirte a planta, ¿vale?  
-Sí.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de ruedas. Agarró a Lincoln del cuello de la camisa que llevaba.-Cuando llegue mi marido, mátalo.

Clarke desapareció en el pasillo con Anya. 

-¿Dónde está Bellamy?-preguntó Abby.  
-Buena pregunta. 

***

Diez minutos más tarde Raven, Lexa y Bellamy entraron corriendo por la puerta para encontrarse a dos mujeres muy cabreadas.

-¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTABAS?-Gritaba Octavia.  
-¿POR QUÉ MI HIJA ESTÁ DANDO A LUZ SOLA?-Dijo Abby a la vez.  
-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Bellamy.

Si las miradas matasen, Bellamy habría muerto en ese mismo momento. Lincoln le señaló las puertas del final del pasillo, Bellamy corrió. Antes de llegar a las puertas podía oír a Clarke gritando de dolor. Aceleró el paso, al atravesar las puertas solo se encontró a una muy cabreada Indra mirándolo.

-Vístete y entra con tu mujer antes de que te mate aquí y ahora.

Bellamy le hizo caso, sin dudar ni un segundo que cumpliría su promesa. Se cambió y entró en el paritorio donde otra mujer enfadada le gritó nada más cruzar la puerta.

-YA ERA HORA, IMBÉCIL.-Gritó Anya desde su posición entre las piernas de Clarke.

Bellamy se acercó a su mujer intentando no molestar a las enfermeras en el proceso. Al situarse a su lado, Clarke le lanzó una mirada que podía haberlo petrificado en ese mismo momento, pero acto seguido llegó otra contracción y Clarke alcanzó su mano. Apretó tan fuerte que Bellamy vio las estrellas. Entre los gritos de "empuja" de Anya y los insultos que Clarke le dirigía a Bellamy por haberle hecho algo así a ella un llanto rompió el silencio y una muy agotada y sudada Clarke se dejó caer contra las almohadas de la cama. Anya le acercó un pequeño bebé a Clarke, que lo cogió como si fuese la cosa más preciosa que jamás hubiese sostenido. "Y ciertamente lo es", pensó Bellamy. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Clarke y le miró, solo para ver a Bellamy limpiarse un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Clarke le pasó el bebé y, él lo sostuvo por primera vez. 

-Trae, hay que lavarlo.-Dijo Anya con su tono de autoridad. 

Bellamy le pasó el bebé y Indra lo echó de la habitación, diciéndole que en breve podría volver a sostener a su bebé. Efectivamente, menos de cinco minutos después Indra sacó a su hijo en brazos y se lo pasó a Bellamy.

-Se supone que esto no se puede hacer, pero llévalo a que conozca a su familia.

Bellamy asintió y salió a la sala de espera donde todos estaban esperando. En su ausencia Monty, Miller, Jasper y Maya habían llegado y estaban todos sentados en círculo. Al verlo entrar todos se levantaron de sus asientos y poco a poco se acercaron al bebé que Bellamy sostenía. 

-Bellamy es precioso.-Dijo Maya.  
-Soy tía, ay dios mío, que soy tía.-Sollozaba Octavia contra el pecho de Lincoln que soltó una sonrisa.  
-Menos mal que ha salido a Clarke-dijo Raven entre risas.  
-Mami, no veo.-Gritó una muy indignada Sara desde el suelo. Lexa la cogió en brazos.-No se mueve, ¿está muerto?-preguntó la niña.  
-No, cielo, está dormido.-Dijo Abby.

Bellamy levantó la cabeza para mirarla y le pasó al bebé. Abby cogió a su primer nieto con todo el amor que una abuela podía mostrar y sonrió como si se hubiesen resuelto todos los problemas del mundo. 

***

Una hora después Clarke estaba tumbada en su cama, dándole de mamar al bebé por primera vez, mientras Bellamy la miraba. Toda su familia se había ido a casa hacía un rato, prometiendo volver por la tarde para volver a ver a Jake. Bellamy había sugerido que el bebé se llamara como su padre y Clarke se había puesto a llorar mientras asentía con fervor. Clarke pretendía seguir enfadada con Bellamy por haber llegado tarde, pero no había podido, el pobre había sufrido el enfado de seis mujeres enfadadas antes de poder llegar a verla, eso había sido suficiente castigo. 

Clarke le miraba desde la cama mientras él miraba a su bebé. Su mirada mostraba tanto amor que Clarke sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

-Te quiero.-Dijo Bellamy de pronto.  
-Recuerda eso cuando este pequeño llore a altas horas de la madrugada.-Dijo riéndose.-Yo también te quiero. Ven aquí, idiota.

Bellamy se acercó a ella y le dio un beso profundo, dejando todo su amor en él. Todo iba a ir bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Adoraría que dejarais vuestra opinión, no os imagináis cuanto significa para mi saber que lo que hago le gusta a la gente. 
> 
> Podéis encontrarme en tumblr: http://princesarana.tumblr.com/  
> Y en Twitter: @whiskiconlimon


End file.
